Conselhos sobre o Amor
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Mokuba apaixona-se por uma colega e decide pedir conselhos a Joey e Seto, já que eles estão a namorar. Os dois jovens contam a Mokuba como ficaram juntos e aconselham-no. Oneshot.


**Título: **Conselhos sobre o Amor

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Mokuba apaixona-se por uma colega e decide pedir conselhos a Joey e Seto, já que eles estão a namorar. Os dois jovens contam a Mokuba como ficaram juntos e aconselham-no. Oneshot.

**Conselhos sobre o Amor**

Joey abriu os olhos, ainda ensonado e espreguiçou-se. Estava deitado numa cama grande e espaçosa, num quarto bem decorado e ao seu lado, também já acordado, encostado à topo da cama, ainda tapado com os lençóis e mexendo no seu computador portátil, estava o seu namorado Seto.

"Seto, ainda não te levantaste e já estás agarrado ao computador?" perguntou Joey, em tom reprovador.

"Tinha umas coisas para terminar."

"Podias fazer isso mais tarde."

"Isto era para ter sido feito ontem, mas uma certa pessoa começou a andar à minha volta na biblioteca e acabou por me arrastar até ao nosso quarto, onde nos ocupámos com outras coisas. Lembras-te quem é essa pessoa, Joey?"

Joey sorriu. Seto passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo loiro do namorado e sorriu ele também.

"Volta a dormir Joey, ainda é cedo."

"Não gosto que trabalhes tanto." disse Joey. "Sei que a empresa depende de ti, mas estás a sobrecarregar-te."

"Eu estou bem." disse Seto, digitando algumas palavras no portátil.

"O Mokuba queixa-se que passas muito tempo a trabalhar. E eu queixo-me do mesmo. Seto, pára de escrever e olha para mim."

Seto parou de digitar e olhou para Joey.

"Porque é que não arranjas alguém que te ajude na empresa? Ou mais do que uma pessoa. Tu és jovem, Seto, demasiado jovem para teres tanta coisa sobre os teus ombros." disse Joey. "Eu quero passar mais tempo contigo. O Mokuba quer o mesmo. Não achas que nos podias fazer a vontade?"

Seto olhou para os olhos de Joey. Olhos cor de mel, sinceros, expressivos e brilhantes. Seto suspirou.

"Vou tentar arranjar alguém que fique com parte do trabalho, mas isso demora sempre algum tempo."

Joey sorriu e abraçou Seto, beijando-o de seguida e quase lançando o computador portátil ao chão.

"Joey, cuidado." disse Seto, mesmo sem parecer irritado. "E volta a deitar-te. Não comeces a beijar-me senão acabo por não terminar o que estava a fazer."

"Está bem, Seto." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Adoro-te."

Joey voltou a deitar-se na cama e fechou os olhos, continuando a sorrir. Seto suspirou. Joey e Mokuba eram as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida e faria de tudo para os ver felizes.

_"E afinal, um pouco menos de trabalho para mim até é bom." pensou Seto._

Seto voltou a passar uma das mãos pelos cabelos brilhantes de Joey e depois começou a digitar novamente.

Já no final do dia, quando Seto, Joey e Mokuba tinham terminado de jantar, Mokuba quis falar com o irmão e Joey na biblioteca. Seto instalou-se atrás da sua secretária, enquanto Joey se sentou num dos sofás da biblioteca e Mokuba ficou de pé.

"O que se passa Mokuba?" perguntou Seto.

"Eu precisava de uns conselhos." respondeu Mokuba, olhando para Seto e depois para Joey.

"Conselhos sobre o quê?" perguntou Joey.

"Sobre o amor."

Seto e Joey ficaram surpreendidos e depois entreolharam-se.

"Não achas que és demasiado novo para já estares a pensar nisso?" perguntou Seto.

"Eu já tenho catorze anos. E alguns colegas meus já namoram." respondeu Mokuba, quase ofendido. "Já não sou uma criança!"

"Claro que não." disse Joey, tentando acalmar Mokuba. "Estás apaixonado por alguém?"

Mokuba acenou afirmativamente, ficando subitamente mais tímido.

"Não me digas que precisas de conselhos para te declarares ou conquistares essa pessoa." disse Seto.

Mokuba acenou afirmativamente mais uma vez. Seto começou a revirar os olhos, mas Joey lançou-lhe um olhar zangado e Seto parou.

"Nós conhecemos essa pessoa?" perguntou Joey.

"Acho que não. É uma colega minha. Chama-se Ami."

"Mas como é que nós vamos conseguir ajudar-te? Tu é que deves saber o que fazer para a conquistar." disse Seto. "Eu não sou muito entendido nessas coisas."

"Mas vocês estão juntos! Estão a namorar. Há uns tempos atrás, toda a gente afirmava que vocês se detestavam, sempre a implicarem um com o outro, mas afinal, agora estão juntos. Com vocês resultou. O que fizeram para conseguirem ficar juntos?"

"Pois é, nunca te contámos com pormenores." disse Joey. "Mas podemos fazê-lo. E já agora, era o Seto que implicava comigo. Eu apenas me defendia e por isso é que discutíamos, porque eu não podia deixar que ele me ofendesse e eu ficasse calado."

"Mas então, qual de vocês é que deu o primeiro passo?"

"Fui eu." respondeu Seto. Mokuba focou a sua atenção no irmão. "Eu costumava insultar o Joey, é verdade. Primeiro porque o queria magoar, na altura em que ainda não sentia amor por ele e depois porque achei que era a única maneira de me aproximar dele, quando eu já estava apaixonado. Quando o insultava, tinha um motivo para me aproximar dele e pelo menos conseguia ter uma reacção da parte dele."

"O que é um pouco estúpido. Mokuba, não faças o mesmo que o Seto. Se queres que alguém repare em ti e que goste de ti, sê simpático em vez de insultares essa pessoa." disse Joey, rindo-se. "O Seto nunca foi bom com as palavras, mas está melhor."

"Eu sou simpático com a Ami. E falamos normalmente." disse Mokuba.

"Óptimo. Assim é que deve ser." disse Joey, sorrindo.

"Bom, continuando." disse Seto, preparando-se para continuar a contar o que tinha acontecido. "Um dia achei que era melhor tentar conquistar o Joey mas sem que ele soubesse que era eu."

"Mais outra coisa, Mokuba. Se queres conquistar alguém e oferecer-lhe presentes, como o Seto fez, ao menos escreve um bilhete a dizer que foste tu que mandaste o presente."

"Joey, era mesmo para tu não saberes que era eu a enviar os presentes." disse Seto.

"Está bem, mas se te tivesses identificado, tinhas facilitado bastante as coisas." disse Joey.

"Dar presentes e identificar-me." murmurou Mokuba, que agora tinha um bloco na mão e ia apontando as coisas.

"Continuando, eu enviei alguns presentes ao Joey, mas não me identifiquei. Mesmo assim, vi que o Joey ficou bastante feliz por os ter recebido e isso era bom." disse Seto.

"E eu percebi que era o Seto que tinha enviado os presentes." disse Joey.

"Como é que percebeste?" perguntou Mokuba, curioso.

"Porque um dos presentes que ele me deu foi um fio com um pingente em forma do Red Eyes Black Dragon. Mas eu já tinha visto o fio. Era único e estava à venda numa loja, mas era muito caro para eu o comprar. Quando eu vi que o meu admirador secreto o tinha comprado, fui até à loja e descobri facilmente quem o tinha comprado." explicou Joey.

"Mokuba, anota aí. Se queres ser o admirador secreto de alguém, não te esqueças de subornar as senhoras das lojas para elas não divulgarem a tua identidade." disse Seto.

"Neste caso, foi bom." disse Joey. "Porque assim eu percebi que tinha sido o Seto a enviar-me os presentes. Fiquei confuso, mas depois apercebi-me que não desgostava da ideia. Seto Kaiba, a pessoa mais rica, mais cobiçada e mais fria desta cidade estava interessada em mim!"

"Claro que eu não sabia que o Joey já tinha descoberto tudo." disse Seto.

"Depois houve uma festa de duelistas. Eu fui com o Yugi e o Seto também lá estava. Consegui arrastá-lo até uma sala vazia e disse-lhe que já sabia que tinha sido ele a enviar-me os presentes. O Seto ficou super pálido, tentou negar, mas acabou por admitir."

"Só que logo de seguida fui-me embora, sem que o Joey me dissesse que afinal também queria estar comigo." disse Seto.

Mokuba ouvia tudo atentamente. Seto e Joey apenas lhe tinham dito anteriormente que tinham percebido que gostavam um do outro e depois de alguns desentendimentos, tinham começado a namorar. Mas ouvir a história completa era muito mais interessante.

"Só vi o Seto quase uma semana depois." disse Joey. "Tentei ligar-lhe, mas ele não atendia, nem me recebeu na empresa, nem aqui na mansão. Coitadinho, estava super envergonhado."

"Ei! Não estava nada!" protestou Seto.

"Estavas sim. O Seto e a rejeição não combinam. Aliás, neste caso não foi rejeição, mas como ele não me deu tempo para lhe dizer na noite da festa como me sentia, foi o que ele pensou."

"E como é que conseguiste falar com o Seto?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Ora, saltei o muro da mansão e consegui iludir os seguranças. Subi pela trepadeira que há no lado oeste da mansão e consegui arrombar uma janela. Entrei por ela na mansão e encontrei o Seto na biblioteca. Ele ficou super pálido quando me viu."

"Hunf, não foi bem assim." disse Seto, um pouco incomodado. "Mas também, ninguém te mandou armares-te em agente secreto e invadir a minha casa."

"Foi a única maneira de conseguir falar contigo. Se eu tivesse batido à porta, não me deixarias entrar." disse Joey. "Enfim, claro que não te lembras disto Mokuba, porque supostamente nessa noite estavas a dormir em casa de um amigo."

"E então tu e o Seto falaram e entenderam-se?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Sim. Falámos, beijámo-nos, fomos para o quarto dele e..."

"Ei! Joey, chega de pormenores." disse Seto e Joey calou-se, mas continuou a sorrir.

"E foi assim que ficámos juntos." terminou Joey.

"Interessante, mas não me parece que eu vá ter esses problemas todos com a Ami." disse Mokuba.

"Ena, agora pareces mais confiante."

"Um Kaiba tem de ser sempre confiante e sem medo." disse Seto.

"Ah, essa é boa, Seto. Ainda agora falei do teu receio quando pensaste que eu te tinha rejeitado." disse Joey. "E além disso, toda a gente tem os seus medos e não deve haver vergonha sobre isso."

"Eu não tenho medo de nada."

"Ai não? Não tens medo de perder o Mokuba? Ou a mim?"

Seto hesitou e depois encolheu os ombros.

"Claro que não vos quero perder, mas também não costumo pensar nisso."

"Ei, Seto, Joey, concentrem-se em mim!" exclamou Mokuba. "Continuo a precisar de ajuda."

"Mokuba, sabes o que dá melhor resultado? Coisas simples." disse Joey. "Experimenta oferecer uma flor à Ami. Ou uma caixa de chocolates. Um poema também é boa ideia. As raparigas gostam disso."

"E fala abertamente com ela." disse Seto. "Se ela não gostar de ti, diz-te logo de uma vez. Se gostar, melhor. Caso não goste, mas fique em aberto uma possibilidade de a conquistares, é só dares o teu melhor."

Mokuba sorriu.

"Obrigado aos dois. Vou tentar fazer o que me estão a dizer. Espero que resulte."

Passou-se um mês. Joey voltou a acordar na sua cama e de Seto. Olhou para o lado e voltou a deparar-se com a cena do mês anterior.

"Seto! Outra vez no computador!" exclamou Joey, zangado. "Tu contrataste o Travis para te ajudar e ficar com parte do trabalho. Por isso, deita-te e dorme mais um pouco. Deixa o trabalho para outra altura."

Seto olhou para Joey e depois suspirou, fechando o portátil e pousando-o na mesa-de-cabeceira. Voltou a deitar-se. Joey aproximou-se e abraçou-o.

"És um chato, Joey Wheeler."

"Não sou nada. E tu gostas de mim assim."

Seto não pôde evitar sorrir e Joey beijou-o de seguida.

"Não te esqueceste que este fim-de-semana vamos à praia, pois não?" perguntou Joey.

"Não, não me esqueci, considerando que falas nisso todos os dias. Ah, os sacrifícios que eu faço por ti..."

"Ora, o Mokuba também quer ir à praia. E convidou a Ami. Apesar dela ter dito que não sentia o mesmo por ele, ele está disposto a conquistá-la e sei que vai conseguir."

"Claro que vai. Os Kaibas conseguem sempre o que querem."

"Ai sim? Convencido. Conseguem sempre o que querem? E o que é que tu queres agora?"

Seto sorriu maliciosamente e puxou Joey para si, beijando-o de seguida.

"Seto, que ideias te estão a passar pela cabeça?"

"O que achas? Estamos na nossa cama, acordados, quase nus e eu só tenho de me levantar daqui a uma hora. Por isso, podemos aproveitar o tempo. É isto que eu quero."

Joey sorriu-lhe.

"Talvez tenhas razão. Os Kaibas conseguem sempre o que querem. E este Wheeler está disposto a satisfazer sempre o seu Kaiba."

Joey e Seto riram-se e voltaram a beijar-se. Nesse dia, Seto chegou atrasado ao trabalho.


End file.
